Tu n'aurais jamais dû la toucher
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce que je fou ? Mais… Je suis attaché ! Qu'est –ce qui se passe ?Et qui m'a enlevé mes lunettes de soleil ! / Lorsque le bourreau devient la victime. /!\ SCÈNE DE TORTURE /!\ Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Je ne plaisante pas.


**Tu n'aurais jamais dû la toucher.**

 **Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour vous présenter… une scène de torture…**

 **J'avoue que j'ai un peu honte d'avoir réussi à sortir ça de ma tête…**

 **Cette scène provient à l'origine d'un RP fait avec ma chère Ama3lle où j'ai pris en main la scène de torture du Patron sans trop savoir ce que je faisais puisque j'en ai lu très peu (j'ai lu que celle dans NMTV de La Mandragore de Nantes). Mais contrairement à toute attente ça m'a énormément amusé de l'imaginer. Donc je vous la propose aujourd'hui voilà !**

 **Attention cet OS comprend de la VIOLENCE (physiques et psychologiques), DES INSULTES, de L'HUMILIATION. Si vous voulez continuer à lire vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Si vous êtes adeptes des scènes de ce type, sachez que c'est ma première donc je ne suis certainement pas totalement au point.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je ne prétends pas connaître ce que vivent réellement les personnes qui subissent la torture et que je ne souhaite à personne d'en subir. Je suis contre la torture.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 **(Ptin lecture ça rime avec torture...)**

* * *

Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce que je fou ? Mais… Je suis attaché ! Qu'est –ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi suis-je dans une pièce si faiblement éclairée ? Et qui m'a enlevé mes lunettes de soleil ?!

Ok… Mes poignets et mes chevilles sont attachées. C'est quoi ces chaînes BORDEL DE MERDE !?

Je teste la solidité des attaches.

Merde c'est solides ces trucs…

Bon puisque je n'arrive pas à me détacher, je vais tenter de me souvenir pourquoi je suis là. On résume :

J'ai bossé pour Mathieu, on a tourné toute la journée, je me suis engueulé avec la chinoise, j'ai pincé les fesses du Geek… Puis je suis… je suis sorti c'est vrai ! Ah oui je venais de recevoir un coup de téléphone de Tatiana. Elle me disait qu'il y avait un problème dans le bordel du centre-ville. Elle avait l'air paniquée, donc évidemment je me suis précipité. Pour l'instant rien de bien original… Puis en route j'ai croisé des mecs qui m'ont demandé du feu. J'ai refusé. Bah oui les clopes c'est cher ! Ils croyaient quoi ces blaireaux ?!

Ah merde. Je me souviens. Puis l'un d'eux m'a menacé avec une barre en fer et on a commencé à se battre mais ils étaient plus nombreux. Oui c'est ça. Mais je me souviens plus bien après… J'ai dû me prendre un coup sur la tête vu le mal de crâne que j'ai là…

Et puis je me retrouve là. Bon. Ils rigolaient pas les mecs putain.

Bon on résume. JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE LA. J'ai aucun putain de moyen de m'échapper et je peux prévenir personne. Je suis coincé avec des malades ! A moins qu'ils veillent tester du SM… Non ça m'étonnerait. En plus j'aime pas être le dominé. Il faut que je domine moi. Toujours. Mais c'est absolument pas le sujet !

RAAAAAAAH.

Bon jusqu'à maintenant j'arrivais à rester zen mais là mes yeux commencent à s'habituer à la lumière et je découvre que je suis dans une salle de torture.

Mon cœur s'accélère bien malgré moi.

Je distingue une multitude d'outils de jardinage et chirurgicaux alignés méticuleusement sur une table au fond de la pièce.

Bordel de merde.

Je tire à nouveau sur les chaines. Cela produit un affreux bruit métallique. Je tire de toutes mes forces. J'ai peur. Non. J'ai affreusement peur. Je sens mes membres trembler de plus en plus.

D'horribles frissons me retournent le ventre par vagues. Je commence à avoir la nausée. Je transpire. Des tremblements et une violence chaleur traversent mon corps. Je sens la bile monter dans ma gorge. Je vais vomir.

Mais j'ai la bouche sèche. Si sèche. Le goût âcre de mes reflux gastrique amplifie encore davantage mon mal.

Bordel dans quel état je suis. Ils ne m'ont même pas encore touchés.

Je tire de plus en plus fort sur mes chaines je ne réussis qu'à me blesser les poignets.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends des pas se rapprocher. Tranquillement. L'individu semble faire claquer ses talons le plus fort possible pour m'avertir de sa présence.

Le bruit de pas se rapproche de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit d'une porte qu'on déverrouille. Un homme entre. Il est assez grand apparemment. Je ne vois que sa silhouette sombre.

_Bonjour Patron.

Mon sang se glace. Cette voix. Non. Ca ne peut pas être…

_J'espère que tu es content de me revoir petite merde. D'ailleurs je trouve que tu as perdu toute ta superbe sans tes Ray-Ban.

Je reste sans voix. Mon habituelle répartie semble en effet être partie avec mes lunettes.

_Bah alors on ne dit plus rien ? Je t'ai connu plus bavard pourtant.

Il se rapproche de moi et m'attrape le menton. Je vois à présent son visage.

_Tu te demandes ce que tu fais là hein ?

_Oui. Mais…Je veux savoir… ce que tu me veux Daniel…

_J'ai des comptes à régler avec toi sale enflure, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Je commence petit à petit à reprendre de l'assurance.

_Je sais qu'on s'appréciait pas trop toi et moi mais de là à vouloir tenter le SM avec moi tu penses pas que c'est un peu prématuré ?

Antoine qui s'était éloigné de quelques pas se rapproche brusquement et me donne un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre. Ce qui a pour conséquence d'achever la remontée du contenu de mon estomac. Je vomis donc à même le sol.

POV externe.

Antoine s'éloigne et ferme les volets laissés entre-ouvert.

Ils sont à présent dans la pénombre. Patron distingue à peine la silhouette d'Antoine revenir vers lui.

Il le voit par contre avec précision allumer une cigarette et commencer à tirer des lattes.

Le sang du patron recommence à pulser dans ses veines lorsqu'il voit Antoine se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Et lui souffler la fumée au visage.

_En manque de clopes mec ? dit Antoine avant de mettre sa cigarette entre les lèvres. Profite c'est ta dernière.

Patron s'étouffe à moitié tandis qu'Antoine lui attrape violement le visage de ses doigts et comprime sa gorge avec son poignet de la même main.

Antoine écrase ensuite sa cigarette encore allumée contre la clavicule de sa victime mais Patron ne laisse aucun son sortir de sa bouche, juste un sifflement. Alors Antoine continue d'appuyer contre la clavicule du Patron jusqu'à ce que Patron rejette la tête en arrière.

Lorsqu'il retire le cadavre de cigarette, Antoine entreprend de lécher la plaie pour accentuer la douleur et l'empêcher de commencer sa cicatrisation.

Voyant le Patron se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang il prend un malin plaisir à lécher encore et encore cette plaie béante.

Quel plaisir de voir cet homme souffrir.

_Bon je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je te fais subir tout ça quand même. Et entre temps je vais t'arracher les ongles un par un.

Patron fait tout son possible pour cacher son immense appréhension lorsqu'Antoine lui caresse le poignet. Il semble admirer sa main encore entière. Puis se lève pour aller chercher l'une des pinces présente sur le comptoir.

La personnalité de Mathieu tente de repousser Antoine qui reprend sa main et pince son ongle mais il est définitivement bloqué par une forte poigne. Il est à la merci de son tortionnaire.

_Tu te souviens de l'histoire de la pute que tu nous avais raconté ? commence le chevelu.

Il s'amuse à jouer avec la flexibilité de l'ongle de son pouce.

_Ou un super coup tu veux dire ? lance de manière hasardeuse le Patron avec une voix tremblante.

_Je vais te rappeler ce qui s'est passé.

_Je… Je suis tout ouïe.

_Tu te souviens cette pute, elle bossait dans un de tes bordels.

Patron tremble en sentant la pression sur son ongle s'accentuer. Un goutte de sang perle déjà. Mais il tente de garder sa prestance

_Elle avait un de ces petit cul, non de Dieu…

Mais il est coupé dans sa phrase lorsqu'Antoine lui arrache brusquement l'ongle de son pouce.

_PUTAIN VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE ENFOIRE !

_Pour l'insulte je vais t'en arracher un autre.

De la même manière l'ongle de l'index du Patron tombe au sol.

_C'EST QUOI TON BUT !? TU VEUX EN ARRIVER OU ?!

_Je veux te voir souffrir si fort mon chéri ~

_Si t'espère que je te supplie tu peux toujours crever.

_Je vais te laisser découvrir les règles tout seul mon chou ~.

_Tarré…

Patron serre les dents en sentant Antoine arracher l'ongle de son majeur avec plus de lenteur cette fois. C'est juste atroce.

Puis Antoine sort de son champ de vision et revient avec une paire de ciseau. Il commence à découper la chemise du patron ainsi que sa veste noire.

_C'était une chemise neuve tu fais chier…

En guide de réponse Antoine lui arrache l'ongle suivant.

Bordel il va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

_Je t'en rachèterai une bébé. ~ Ce sera mon cadeau d'adieu.

En quelques minutes Patron se retrouve en pantalon torse nu.

_Tu veux me violer c'est ça ?

Antoine lève un sourcil perplexe.

_Puisque t'es plus con que ce que je pensais, je vais te dire les règle : si j'entends le son de ta voix je t'arrache un ongle. Ne t'inquiète pas il t'en reste encore 16 en tout si on compte les pieds. On a encore de la marge !

Puis Antoine agite un petit fouet à 7 brins qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche arrière devant ses yeux, puis il l'abat violement sur le torse du Patron

_Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui la pute ! Tu l'as croisé en sortant du « travail » c'est ça ? Enfin… si on peut appeler ton trafic un « travail » mais c'est pas le sujet…

Deuxième coup sur le torse.

_Tu l'as suivie lorsqu'elle quittait les lieux de son côté…

Troisième coup.

Patron se tape l'occipital contre le mur. Des gouttes de sang ruissèlent contre son torse.

_Tu l'as poursuivie. Tu lui as courus après… Hein tu l'as pourchassé comme un vulgaire animal ?

_...Comment je fais pour te répondre si j'ai pas le droit de parler ?

_-Tu ne réponds pas chéri ~ dit-il en lui arrachant le dernier ongle encore présent sur la main

Patron pousse un cri tant la douleur devient forte.

_Roh t'es pas drôle… Tes ongles partent trop vite, tu cries trop Patron… Mais bon, quand y a plus d'ongles on s'attaque aux phalanges hein !

Patron mourrait d'envie de l'insulter et de le frapper. Mais il devait tenir bon si il voulait en ressortir entier.

Ils se fixèrent durant de longues secondes. Ils se fixèrent droits dans les yeux.

_Je vois que tu t'es calmé, on va pouvoir continuer.

Patron se retient de répondre.

_Puis ensuite quand tu l'as rattrapé…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend et va chercher un petit cutter. Puis il se rapproche à nouveau. La respiration du Patron s'accélère à la vue de l'objet. Puis Antoine entreprend de gratter la brulure avec.

_Puis quand tu l'as rattrapé… TU L'AS VIOLEE !

Antoine qui s'était écarté, se rapproche brusquement pour donner un coup de pied dans les côtes du Patron.

_Puis ensuite tu l'as frappé encore et ENCORE.

Patron subit un énième coup de fouet sur le torse. Mais il n'a pas trop de peine à rester silencieux tant sa douleur aux doigts est plus forte que celle sur le torse.

Puis les coups deviennent de plus en plus forts et touchent le bas ventre, et les bras.

_Ensuite tu l'as abandonné dans une ruelle comme une chienne, elle était agonisante…

Patron se demande s'il était amoureux de cette fille ou si c'est quelqu'un de sa famille.

_C'est Fred qui l'a retrouvé le lendemain en allant au travail !

Antoine lui prend la main droite et arrache doucement l'ongle du pouce. Patron reste totalement silencieux.

_J'AI ESSAYE DE L'AIDER, hurle Antoine en lui fouettant à présent le visage.

Des larmes coulent sur les joues zébrées du Patron.

_ELLE ALLAIT DE PLUS EN PLUS MAL ET JE NE POUVAIS RIEN FAIRE ! Antoine allume son briquet et le laisse caresser de sa flamme le téton droit du Patron.

Patron hurle de douleur.

_J'AI CRU DEVENIR FOU ! Il lui donne un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Les larmes salées brulent les plaies ouvertes sur son visage.

_C'ETAIT MA PETITE SŒUR BORDEL ! TU AS VIOLE MA PETITE SŒUR !

Antoine lui donne un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles.

La voix du Patron se brise tant la douleur qui l'assaille est violente. Il la sent monter petit à petit, embrasser son bas ventre et remonter insidieusement dans ton abdomen, tandis qu'il sent le sang couler de ses doigts, de son torse et de ses plaies du visage.

Puis Antoine se calme d'un coup. Il se rapproche doucement et tire les cheveux du Patron jusqu'à lui arracher une poignée de cheveux.

_Je vais te montrer ce que tu lui as fait.

Patron entend Antoine s'éloigner et allumer une sorte vidéoprojecteur contre le mur blanc de la pièce.

Les images apparaissent et ses yeux meurtris s'habituent à cette lumière nouvelle. Il distingue petit à petit les murs d'une pièce sombre comme celle-ci et il voit un petit corps recroquevillé en ce centre.

Patron réalise ce qui est en train de se passer en reconnaissant la silhouette du Hippie.

Il assiste impuissant à cette scène immonde où le Hippie est frappé et insulté à main nu puis violé plusieurs fois par plusieurs bourreaux différents.

Les larmes lui piquent à nouveau les yeux en entendant la voix de son frère en pleurs suppliant pour qu'on arrête de le faire souffrir.

Il se retient de hurler à la mort pour faire cesser cet enregistrement.

_Tu vois ce que tu lui as infligé ? Tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti ?

Antoine arrête la vidéo lorsque les agresseurs du Hippie sont partis et l'abandonnent seul dans la pièce et se rapproche à nouveau du Patron. Il écrase la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer sur la paume pleine de sang du criminel.

Il essaye de désespérément d'écarter sa main de la source de la brûlure.

Puis, non rassasié, Antoine attrape la main du Patron la moins meurtrie et entreprend de le destituer des ongles restants.

_ET TU SAIS COMMENT CA S'EST FINI POUR ELLE ? Elle…

Il arrache l'index

_s'est…

Le majeur

-SUI…

L'auriculaire

-CI…

Le petit doigt

-DE…

Patron ne l'entend presque plus parler, il ne sent plus que la douleur de plus en plus intense.

Antoine lui attrape le menton.

_REGARDE MOI SALE TRAINE ELLE EST MORTE A CAUSE DE TOI !

Il ne voit pas Antoine se reculer et allumer son briquet contre un petit couteau. Il ressent juste la morsure brulante d'un couteau qui entaille ses épaules.

_TU N'IMAGINE PAS CE QUE J'AI ENDURE QUAND JE L'AI DECOUVERTE DANS LA CUISINE DANS UNE IMMENSE MARRE DE SANG.

Patron sent ses paupières se fermer malgré lui

Antoine le détache et le laisse tomber au sol avant de le rouer de coups de pieds. Le criminel essaye de crier mais ne produit qu'un son inaudible. Les coups qu'ils reçoivent passent au second plan tant le poids de la culpabilité l'écrase. Il se sent partir pour de bon.

Ah non. Pas pour de bon en fait. Il écarquille les yeux en sentant un tiraillement insupportable dans son fondement.

Antoine l'écrase de tout son poids, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il lui maintient les poignets au dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Il aimerait s'évanouir, ne plus avoir à subir ça.

Antoine lui fait si mal à chaque coup de butoir. Il le sent vaguement se répandre en lui et vient et lui cracher au visage en quittant la pièce.

Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas juste tué ? Pourquoi le laisse-t-il encore en vie ?

La douleur est trop forte. Beaucoup trop forte.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
